


Longing

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jaebum loves his members but at times their presence can be a bit overwhelming for him and that is when he escapes to Jinyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a promt. I have never written one-shots or prompts before so I hope this is enjoyable. I wanted to write this when I found out Jackson was now roommates with Jaebum. I can imagine Jackson being the happiest person whilst Jaebum sighing at the positive energy our Jackson is going to pass onto our grandpa. xD I love whoever decided they should be roommies.  
> Please comment below if you like it and if I should write more because the comments give me life.  
> Thank you for reading! *Throws Rose Petals In The Air*

Jaebum was never the type of person to believe in coincidences. He thought and knew everything and anything that happened, happened for a reason. There was a reason why he was born, there was a reason why he auditioned in JYPE and there was a reason why he was in GOT7 and was its leader. Right now Jaebum was questioning his morals. Don’t get him wrong, he still thinks everything happens for a reason but he was really trying to figure out why his new roommate was Jackson Wang instead of his favorite maknae and son, Choi Youngjae. 

Youngjae had abandoned his room a long while ago but he was not expecting to have a new roommate anytime soon or ever. Especially not Jackson Wang as a roommate. He at times despised the quietness but he had learnt to embrace it at one point. The sudden change in the atmosphere of the room was really making him rather stressed. He might sound like he dislikes the younger but he truly doesn’t. He loves him honestly. He is the balance of the group. Almost everyone is the group is quite quiet. Mostly him, Mark and Jinyoung. Jackson is what balances their dullness out with his positive and humorous persona.

They were informed about their new roommates one fine morning and everyone was very satisfied. Specially Jackson. The lovely parents of Coco were glad they were rooming together. It meant they could keep Coco in their room at night and they could cuddle with Coco as they slept. Jaebum silently cursed Youngjae’s cat allergy. Jackson was excited to room with Jaebum as he was getting tired of invading into the Maknae lines room and Bambam’s constant complaints about how he was taking up his bed. He kept on going on and on about how fun it would be and how they would bond closer and maybe he could even surpass Jinyoung. Jaebum laughed at the last thought. Jaebum did not mind, he liked the other carrying on the conversation but at times, it was a bit overwhelming for him.

He was not used to Jackson’s presence 24/7 as the younger would leave for long schedules and they could only bond over movies or their leisure time in the living room. Having him as a roommate was a whole new matter. It meant sharing everything with him, even his private time in the room. No it does not mean him watching porn, it means his time of relaxation. Jaebum liked to switch off all lights, turn on some music, close his eyes, lie down on the bed and let the rhythm of the music take him to another world.  
That was now near impossible with Jackson constantly barging in and out of the room or at times just staying in the room talking with his hyung. Jackson was trying his best to get rid of the “Hyung” but the conversation about that agenda would end before he could even talk about why he wanted to get rid of the formalities.

Tonight was one of those nights when Jackson had returned from a long schedule in China. He had a bundle of things what he wants to talk about with the elder. Things he wanted to share and receive feedback on. Jaebum was delighted to see the younger sharing his experiences with him but right now he really needed some peace and quiet.  
He would love to listen to Jackson go on about his excellent performance as MC but he also needed the younger to shut up and give him some time alone as he was tired from his schedules. Jaebum regretted his decision when he realized he had uttered that thought out loud. If Jackson had dog ears Jaebum could see it immediately fall by the elder snapping.

“I am sorry Jackson you know I don’t mean it. I am just very tired from the schedule I had to go through today. I am a grandpa so I am not as energetic as you.” Jaebum apologized as he sat next to Jackson and patted him on the shoulders. Jackson knew how the elder was so he immediately forgave him even though he was not angry or sad in the first place. Jaebum needed his time alone and he knew that. Jackson obliged the elder with a smile and informed Jaebum that he owed him coffee to which the elder smiled and replied that he would treat him to some ice-cream as well. Maybe Jackson doesn’t mind being the younger if he was going to be pampered.

Jaebum at times hated himself for being like this. He hated how easily he would snap without even realizing it. It was difficult for him at times to have the bright lights and big camera lenses fixed on him. He remembered as a fourteen old how he had desired all the lights to be on him as he would shine on the stage with his music but as he grew older he realized how much he cherished the quiet and calmness.

He shuffled from side to side on his bed as he traveled on the memory lane of his career so far. He remembered the first time he met Park Jinyoung. Jaebum at first had absolutely no intentions to have rivalry with the younger, what he wanted was a bond but it was impossible when the younger had challenged him the moment they were left alone. Jaebum tried to explain how they were a team and they had to work together but the younger latter had no interested in being friends with him or even pretend to be one off camera.  
Jaebum was patient at first but he started to lose his last drop when the younger started to get cockier. He wouldn’t use honorifics while talking, would be informal, would taunt him, make fun of his voice, his hair and everything he could find to make Jaebum’s day gloomy. Jaebum had even gone to a point where he physically punched the other in the face.

Jinyoung was not in the physical line, he was more of a “Bark but no bite” kind of person back then. The younger was astounded when he had received the rough blow on his cheek bone. Astounded to the point where tears started to form in his eyes from the pain and shock. Jaebum felt guilty.  
He did not expect the other to cry, he expected to receive a punch and a blow back on his face. He wanted to apologize but he didn’t. Let left the younger crying in their living room as he returned to his room to sleep.

Jaebum till this day felt guilty about it. He would at times stare at Jinyoung wanting to apologize for what had done but he wondered if the younger even remembered something from four years ago. He thought of how much their relationship had changed during their “Punishment Era” as they liked to call it now.  
JJPROJECT had not received the feedback from the audience the way their company had desired. When they realized this was going to be a flop, they made them return as trainees and decided to make them debut as a new group called GOT7 along with five other boys.

They were both suffering from depression and lack of confidence. Specially Jaebum, he did not know if he had what it took to be a musician and follow this path of career. He wanted to quit but the person he expected to stop him the least stopped him giving up. Jaebum was on the verge of tears at the dorm one night. Everybody was asleep, except for Jinyoung. He sensed something was wrong with the elder since morning. He knew what the elder was feeling right before their debut for the second time. It was guilt, confusion, self loath and doubts. He was the same if he had to be honest but he was stronger than he looked.

He knocked on the door Jaebum shared with Youngjae back then, when he received no response he decided to barge in. He found Jaebum sleeping with the blanket covering his face. Jinyoung had watched the elder sleep before, in a non creepy way. The way the elder’s chest rose and fell under the blanket he could tell he was pretending to be asleep. He could feel the nervousness from the elder. “Hyung, I want to talk to you.” Jinyoung said as he sat down next to Jaebum’s bed on the bunk bed. Jaebum shifted pretending to wake up. He sat up and asked, “Is it important? I wanted to sleep.”

“Yeah it kind of is, do you mind coming to the living room with me? I don’t want to wake up Youngjae.” Jinyoung replied. Jaebum nodded his head as a reply and followed Jinyoung out of his room to the living room. Instead of stopping at the living room Jinyoung headed to the balcony indicating Jaebum to follow. Jaebum followed him to the cold balcony and sat down next to the younger as close as possible due to the coldness of January.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jaebum asked his eyes enjoying the view of the city at night. “Nothing honestly, how are you feeling?” Jinyoung replied with a question as he scooted closer to Jaebum. “I am doing fine, what about you?” Jaebum asked trying to sound as assuring as possible. He was the leader and he needed to be strong.  
“Honestly? I feel like shit. I feel like it’s no use. I feel like I am going to drown in the void of disappointment once again. I have doubt if I can do this. I mean I didn’t pass before what makes me better now with one year of more same old bullshit training? I doubt if I will last, I doubt if we will last even though all the kids are talented. My voice is nothing compared to Youngjae’s and I can’t rap like Jackson, Mark or Bambam. I honestly don’t know anymore. I want to run away.” Jinyoung answered with tears forming in eyes. He was just fine a few minutes ago but talking about it made him feel worse and better at time same time. It made him want to cry.

Jaebum stared at the younger with wide eyes filled with shock from those words. He had no idea the younger was feeling the same as he was. He knew the younger was going through some doubts as well but he did not expect the younger to feel exactly how he was feeling.  
He did not know if it was instinct or the cold, he hugged Jinyoung tight. He let the younger cry on his shoulders. Maybe that was when he had learnt how to hold back his tears. Maybe that’s when he realized he had to be strong for Jinyoung’s sake.

They did not talk for the rest of the night. At one point Jinyoung pushed Jaebum’s head on to lap. He did not complain, he let the younger pamper him for the rest of the night as he ran his cold fingers through his hair in their living room. Jaebum smiled at the memory of the time when the younger had honestly started to open up to him. After that night, this routine of spending time together in silence became rather regular until their debut. Once everybody would fall asleep they could escape to the balcony and talk about things for the first few minutes. Then they would stop, Jinyoung would let Jaebum rest his head on his lap and would his fingers through his hair.

They did not talk. They would spend rest of the night sharing the presence of each other. Sometimes Jaebum would stare at the city wishing the moments to last for forever. He wanted to stay like that until his last breath. He wanted to Jinyoung to run his fingers through his hair and make all his worries and insecurities disappear. He wanted Jinyoung all to himself. He realized his thoughts were wrong after debut when he saw Jinyoung making skin ship and fan service with other members. He did not like it. He did not like how close Mark or Jackson was with his Jinyoung. He did not like how his Jinyoung would let others do skin ship with him. Then realized Jinyoung was not his.

He pushed all his guilty thoughts from his brains and decided to distance himself the younger. Only if that was possible. The more he distanced himself the more he longed his presence, the more he wanted Jinyoung to stay by his side, the more he wanted Jinyoung to be his and only his. He wanted Jinyoung to only look at him, he wanted Jinyoung to run his fingers only through his hair, he wanted Jinyoung to only feed him with the same spoon as his.

One night he decided to call out to Jinyoung the same way the younger had asked him to company him a year ago. After a year of debut he wouldn’t say he has distanced from Jinyoung but he had not been able to feel his sole presence. He guided the other to the balcony but this time it was summer. There was no reason for them to sit next to each other with their shoulder’s touching but they did.

Jinyoung took the liberty to intertwine their fingers together and land his head on the elder’s shoulder which was now broader and carried the weight of six others. Jinyoung could not wish for anybody else to be the leader or anyone else to be beside him the way Jaebum was.  
They did not talk for the rest of the night. They held onto each other’s hand tightly and felt each other’s presence, the calmness and the quiet. They felt their bond getting stronger and a warm fuzzy feeling in their stomach as their heart skipped beats. Jinyoung had fallen asleep on Jaebum’s shoulders. The elder took the chance to press a kiss on the younger’s forehead and a peck on the younger’s plush and pink lips.

Tonight was one of those nights when Jaebum needed Jinyoung beside him. The younger had surely fallen asleep from the tiring schedules but he still needed to have the younger next to him. He removed his blanket from himself and tiptoed to Jinyoung’s room making sure not to wake anyone else.  
He did not knock on the other’s door, he quietly trespassed and sat down at the end of the bed. Jinyoung immediate felt the mattress fall down on one side. He sat up rubbing his eyes and fluttering it trying to focus on the person sitting on the bed.

“Sorry I came in suddenly.” Jaebum apologized as he advanced closer to Jinyoung and kissed him on the forehead. “It’s fine. Is everything alright?” Jinyoung asked patting the empty spot next to him on bed asking Jaebum to sit down next to him. “No, I think I kind of snapped on Jackson as he spoke about his adventure in China.” Jaebum replied sighing.

“Did you apologize?” Jinyoung asked as he kissed Jaebum on the cheeks and landed his head on the elder’s shoulder. “Yes I did, he forgave me but I just feel guilty. I love him honestly I do but sometimes his presence can be a bit overwhelming for me.” Jaebum sighed as he intertwined his fingers with the younger’s and kissed his head.  
“It’s fine you know, it’s just how it is for you. You have become used to rooming alone and Youngjae was not very loud around you either. I am sure he understands you’re a fifty year old man in a body of a twenty two year old.” Jinyoung assured Jaebum smiling as he rubbed the elder’s knuckles with his thumb. “Do you like having a room to yourself?” Jaebum asked resting his head on top of the younger.

“Not really, it gets lonely here at times but I would rather be alone than have Yugyeom and Bambam talk all night right next to me.” Jinyoung replied snickering. Jaebum chuckled back and yawned. “You’re sleepy. Sleep here tonight.” Jinyoung said as he looked at Jaebum in the eyes his hand cupping one of his cheeks.  
“Yeah, I will then.” Jaebum replied with a soft smile and kissed Jinyoung on his lips. The younger smiled back and lied down next to Jaebum. Jaebum rested his chin on top of Jinyoung’s head. He wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist and tangled their legs together. He sniffed into Jinyoung’s hair which smelt masculine yet like strawberries. He loved that scent.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum called out suddenly. “Yeah?” Jinyoung replied nuzzling his face deeper into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. “Remember I punched you back when we were JJPROJECT?” Jaebum asked holding back a snicker. He felt guilty about punching the younger but he felt like maybe he was earning himself a punch for real now by mentioning the memory.

“Yes I do remember it. Be grateful I have not taken my revenge yet. You were being one hell of a punk. Do you know how much that punch hurt?” Jinyoung replied chuckling. Jaebum felt the younger’s hot breath on his neck. “I wanted to apologize for it. I did not mean to hurt you. Knowing you, I thought you would punch back and you know, not get hurt by it. I am really sorry.” Jaebum apologized holding Jinyoung tighter into his embrace.  
Jinyoung burst out in giggles and said, “Really? It’s been four years now, but I forgive you. I forgave you long ago.” Jaebum felt the last bit of guilty he had in himself leave him once and for all.

Jaebum closed his eyes as his eyelids started to feel heavier. He once again held on the younger tight and wished for this moment to last forever. He wished for Jinyoung to be his for forever. He wished to be able to protect the younger until his last breath and he wished to make the younger happy.


End file.
